hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
56th Hunger Games Chapter 6
The Snow I woke up by the smell of Effie's Perfume. The Sun wasn't up yet but they were already waking us up. Why are they making such fuss about? It was another normal- Then i Remembered. Today The Games Start. That automatically woke me up. Effie gave me my Clothes for the Games. They were so warm, i had the need to take it out, but that only makes me think about something in particular. The Arena. Last year the Arena was a desert and the clothes of the Tributes was skinny and open in some places for the extreme heat. If this year's clothes are worm... It's not to hard to think this year would be a Snowy Arena or a place that is REALLY Cold. I watched again the sky. The Sun was about to rise. What hour is it? 5:30? 4:30? I don't know. But I recall Effie telling me that although the Hunger Games start at 10:00, the Tributes woke up so much earlier, because we needed to travel to the Arena. If it's a cold place, it is sure we'll travel 4-5 Hours. I know that neither Haymitch or Effie will be in the Hovercraft, because they will go to the Hunger Games Headquartes to talk to sponsors who are interested. I know this is the time to say goodbye to them. I see Amber coming into my room, something she would not ever do if we were in a fight, reminding me that she had took trust on me again. When Effie saw her, she took both of our hands with real tears in her eyes, and wish us the best of luck. She gives us thanks for treating her so well on her first year as a consort and that she is gonna have a hard time letting us go. I also expierienced feelings for Effie, but not the Tribute-Consort Feel, more like a Parent-Son feel, being us the parents of course... Effie would be an horrendous mom by the way. Then She kiss us goodbye and goes away rapidly, i guess it was for the emotion of the moment. I cross the Hallway, meeting up with Haymitch that was at the door, waiting for us. I hope he gives us some last advice that could magically help us win the Games. Amber came after me and hugged Haymitch. "One last advice Haymitch?" I asked nervously "When the gong goes off, no matter what you do, remember that we are helping you from the outside and that you are not alone." Haymitch Replied "Aren't you going with us?" Amber Asked "I would, but i'm more helpfull here, Cinna will go with you" Amber looked dissapointed. "Well it's best than nothing" I Conforted her. "You'll do great" Said Haymitch, "Now... the Hovercraft is waiting" My heart was beating so fast. As i went through the Crystal Elevator, i saw the Hovercraft right beside the Apparment Building, waiting for us... . I looked to the other direction. Seeing the Big Capitol, although i'm prepared, it could be the last time i see Panem. For the first time i felt something that i didn't know what to call it. Fear? Determination? Sure it's not any feeling i felt before. The elevator reached the Lobby. As we stepped out, i saw Karen and Cixto entering the Hovercraft. We went beside the Building to finally go the Arena. Haymitch hugged Amber, and we shook hands, whishing us good luck. We entered the Hovercraft, just to see two missing seats. Amber sat first in between Duana and Pollux, leaving me with the only seat left, Between Tamara and Ardal. God the next hours are going to be awful. I sat, waving at Ardal, expecting to get a reply using signs but he didn't replied to me at all. I won't talk to Tamara. Hell No. If i piss her off in some way she will come at me at the Arena. Suddenly a Lady steps right in front of me, holding a syringe "This is your Tracker" She said "Stay still, otherwise it's going to hurt less" She said in a sarcasting tone What am i? Your Pet? Well, i gave her my arm and when the syringe comes into my arm, i couldn't help to drop a quiet scream. Hurt Less My Ass. Despite i became a Statue, the tracker placing hurt very much. With this tracker the Gamemakers will control me every minute. The Minute Cinna appears i feel safer, but again, if i scream at him, i might bother Tamara. Then i try to calm down, and try to sleep I feel like someone it's touching me and i wake up suddenly. I look in all directions, just to realize that was Ardal who woke me. It turned out that the Hovercraft just landed and we were to be escorted out. Cinna approaches me and helps me to get down the Hovercraft. I see Cinna's Watch. 9:30. Half Hour and the event of the year starts. And i was freaking hungry. They escorted me to this little room, and in the end of it, there was this tube, the tube that would lead me to the games. I thought about Amber, being in the room next to me, For my fellow Pack Tributes, preparing themselves. Today may be the Final Day for some of them, and i really hope this is not my final day. But i'm ready, i feel it. In half hour, i'll jump into the wild and finally go to the place i trained for the last week. The Hunger Games. Some people brought me one final snack before the big event. I pleased my hunger and ate every single bit of it. Cinna wasn't coming. That's odd. I waited 25 minutes, and he still doesn't show up. How rude of him. And then, he came by the door. "Finally! Where were you" I demanded "Sorry Evan, i was with Amber, she's been crying all along" He Replied with a soft voice. That maked me want to regret my yelling. "I'm Sorry... i didn't know... Is she ok? Did you confort her?" I asked with pity, knowing that i can't be there for her. "Yeah i tried... but i didn't have much time... i had to visit you too, i was a lot late you know... i shouldn't had told you" Said Cinna. "One Minute" Said the Voice in the Monitor. That sentence caused my veins to shiver. "Remember Evan, If it comes to you and her, please promise me that you will do the right thing to do" He asked with a serious tone "Yes, i promise, i already thought of that" I replied. Cinna seemed relieved. Then i hugged him and we told ourselves goodbye, i gave him a message, for my family. "Please Cinna, if i don't make it, send a letter to my family saying this. Will you try to remember it?" I asked "Twenty Seconds" Said the voice in the monitor. I knew i had to approach the tube. "Will you?" I asked him. "I wouldn't forget in a thousand lifetimes" He replied. Then, i felt that i didn't have any loose ends at all. I was prepared, physically and mentally. As i approached the tube i begin to think about life, and how short it could be. Then, the glass covered me completely and i couldn't hear Cinna Anymore. The glass began to move upwards, and for the first time in a long time, i felt confidence in me. I can do it. Then the tube raised all the way up. I was prepared for the glare of the sunlight to penetrate my eyes, but then... there was average to little sunlight. At first, what it shocked me was the cold, that even with that suit of mine, god it was freezing" Then, all of a sudden, the sun appear between the cold mountains. There, i could see the tributes. All in a great circle in their pedestal surrounding the Cornucopia. Karen, Cixto, Tamara, Darrius, Pepper, Pollux, those i could see them, but i couldn't see either Pepper, Castress, Duana, Amber and Leo. they were of course, in the other side of the Cornucopia. Then i saw it. The snowy trees and the snowy floor. There wasn't any object that wasn't covered in loads and loads of snow. Suddenly, the voice of Claudius Templesmith said. "Ladies and Gentleman, let the 56th Hunger Games Begin!" Then in the Cornucopia a counter of 60 seconds appeared. then 59, then 58, then 57. I just focused on finding my Pack. Karen was beside me, and looked at me, nodding, implying that she was going to the Bloodbath, but then Cixto, pointed me to the forest of snow, implying to evade the Bloodbath. What do i do... What do i do? The counter was decreasing, now it was 35 seconds, 34, 33. I tried to look for an axe inside the Cornucopia, and there was a lot of them, almost in the Mouth of the Cornucopia, so if i wanted to have it, i will jump into the action. But if we run from the Bloodbath, running without any weapons is very risky. 12 seconds, 11, 10. Oh my god, it's not a dream, it's happening, live, right now. 6, 5, 4. This is it... 3,2,1. The Sound of the Gong was heard, and i started running. I move my feet, away from the Cornucopia, Although everyone is running towards it. I see Cixto, running into my direction and i grab him, and we both run. The snow really slows me down, as I look back, to see if anyone is following us. Then i see, the First Kill of The Games. That filthy Darrius stuck his brand new sword in that Boy's chest, i believe he was from Ten. The scene was horrible. The Vivid Red Blood splittered all into the white pure snow as he fell into the snowy floor, dead. He fell and stood still. Then the Cannon sound appeared. Now there's 23 of us. Then, something else calls my attention, Amber was in the Bloodbath and managed to get a big backpack. Great. But then i was horrified by the person who was following her. It was Tamara. My impulses took over my body, and i left Cixto to go to save her. I ran and i ran and i ran. I see Tamara grabbing a knife from her pocket. Suddenly a tribute i don't know approaches me with a sword. But an arrow passed through him. Cannon Sound Again. It was Lance's Arrow, and then i saw he was aiming me. But Lance was interrupted by a Dagger. He had to move to dodge it, so he stopped paying attention to me. I continued, but i lost sight of Amber. Cannon again. I screamed Amber's name, but it wasn't her, it was a Girl from 8, slayed by Mento's Scythe. Behind Mento, Amber was struggling with Tamara, both on the floor, with her knife away from her. I see the sword from the fallen girl and aim to both of the girls. Tamara was more stronger than Amber, and managed to keep her still as she took another kife from her pocket. Mento then stepped in my way. He spinned the Scythe and runned at me. Then our weapons collided. He was obviously stronger than me. I had trouble handle his scythe, and suddenly he gave it a spin, and i stepped back preventing being decapitated. In the other hand, i saw Mistral running at me too. I couldn't take on both of them. Then, rapidly, one big tribute tackled Mento, leaving me an opening for escaping. That Tribute was Pollux. I then saw Amber who was just about to be stabbed by Tamara and then i and the Career had eye contact. She tried to throw a knife at me, but then Amber pushed her from the bottom and she managed to get up. "Hurry! Get to the forest!" I yelled at Amber. She began to run. I watched her go into safety, but then i remembered that Tamara was standing up. She grabbed the knife and tried to stab me. I defended myself with a sword, but she was to quick. Then i stepped into a rock hidden in the snow and lost balance. That's it. I'm done. Then another tribute came from the back and tried to stab her, but she dodge her and fell on top of me. His eyes trembled in fear, and then Tamara burried a knife in him, so deep that it could almost pass through him and kill both of us. Cannon again. There was a dead boy on top of me. Tamara took her knife from the body, all bloody and grabbed it to finish me off. I saw my sword laying on the snow. As Tamara approached me, i made a cut on her leg. And she fell to the floor. Then, one hand appeared for help. It was Amber, she came back. Then we both ran into the Big Snowy Forest. "They are escaping!" Yelled Tamara with all her voice and lungs. Darrius spotted us and began to run towards us. Lance tried to throw us some arrows but he failed. As we stepped into the forest, i spoted Cixto that was above the biggest tree there was. Taking advantage of the trees that were covering us, we climbed with Cixto. Then we made absolute silence. Two other Cannon sounds were heard but i couldn't see who the two unlucky ones were. Darrius, walked in, where we could see him. Then Lance appeared too, so as Mistral. I guess Mento stayed with Tamara. Then they made Absolute Silence. Then i realised. Our footmarks. But they didn't realise them. But, there were other footprints that weren't ours. And then i spotted him. Aldar, was walking away. He couldn't hear the Careers coming his way. But i couldn't warn him either, they will kill us certainly. I can't be the hero for all of us. Lance threw an arrow into Ardal's leg. He didn't know where did it come from but he started running to any direction, but tripped and fell. Then Mistral runned towards him with her two golden daggers and began to stab him, i counted 7 times in his chest. Then the Canon Sound. i Couldn't help but to drop a few tears for him. He wasn't prepared at all... How could they had killed him! With his condition! But my thoughts were blocked by Darrius's Yell "Keep Searching! Tamara said "They are escaping" so there's more of them!" But we were perfectly hidden. I saw Cixto that was crying for fear and Amber comforting him, and hugging him. Nobody was saying a word. Then The Shield of Panem was in the sky and the anthem started playing. The faces of the tributes were pictured in the blizzard sky. There was the Boy from 10 killed by Darrius. Then the other Boy killed by Lance's arrow. The Girl from 8 Mento killed with his scythe. The boy that Tamara killed and fell over me, the two other tributes that we heard in the trees, and now Ardal. And then it stopped. 7 Dead. 17 of us alive. Then, this thought crossed my mind. Nobody prepared us for how brutal this was going to be. Way more brutal than you see on TV. There's nothing compared to this. I just hope we get through today...